


Hero-worship

by teryarel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teryarel/pseuds/teryarel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding, a Hinkypunk, and a boy.<br/>That's the setting for this short drabble about the dour Potions Master and his two visitors (friends).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompt: snape100 Challenge 653: Snape's Bestiary: 'A Hinkypunk is a little one-legged creature, with the appearance of being made of smoke. The hinkypunk carries a light with which it lures travelers into bogs. How would Snape deal with them? This week we discuss Snape and Hinkypunks.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero-worship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. There is no financial gain made from this. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> A/N: The idea popped into my head as soon as I read the word Hinkypunk. I hope you like it, too. (This isn't beta'ed. Also, I'm unsure about the line breaks and text-structure. If you find anything for me to correct, please tell me.)

‘Have you got it? Can I see it? Please, uncle Snape?’ The child’s open face betrayed his eagerness and enthusiasm.

Severus’s throat clenched. How had he acquired the child’s … interest? (Admiration. He calls you uncle.) ‘I’m sorry, Teddy. It’s not really what you are expecting it to be.’ He swallowed thickly as he saw the boy’s face fall. ‘You misunderstood, I’m afraid. Your godfather was discussing something different with me.’ He threw a searching look at Harry, who was watching Teddy in turn. A Hinkypunk was not something he wanted to have around a child as young as this.

* * *

‘No Heffalump,’ the boy asked in a small voice.

‘I’m sorry, no.’ Severus wondered how he could feel so … uncomfortable when faced with one mere child’s devastation. (But a special child. The boy who sees something agreeable in you.) He thought that he obviously was getting old or succumbing to some long term after-effects of the Cruciatus curse. (He likes you.)

Severus cleared his throat. ‘It’s a Hinkypunk, Teddy. It’s dangerous because it lures travellers into danger. It even has the ability to throw balls of fire.’ Sighing inwardly at the use of his tone, his lecture tapered off.

* * *

Teddy was watching him now, his huge eyes darkening to reflect Severus’s own colouring. ‘But you bested it. You fought it and it didn’t get you and it threw fire and you fought it and you caught it!’ With every word the child got more excited, squirming with energy. ‘Can I see it!? Can I see the Heffalump, please? I know you will not let it hurt me, uncle Snape. Yes?’

The boy was clearly a Gryffindor, trusting and foolish. ‘Idiot boy,’ he mumbled fondly. ‘It’s called Hinkypunk.’

Harry looked at him and smiled, a bright sparkle in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and especially to all who left kudos!


End file.
